Ronald Weasley y sus sentimientos hacia Hermione
by potterheadpride
Summary: Lo que vive Ron cuando Bellatrix tortura a Hermione, y una conversación con Fleur que le hará darse cuenta de las cosas.


_**Aclaro:**__Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a la gran J.K. Rowling. _

_Pues bueno, vuelvo aquí con otro oneshot Romione (creo que debería hacérmelo mirar, estoy muy obsesionada con esta pareja). Es como un pequeño regalo de año nuevo para todos aquellos que aman a esta pareja igual que yo._

* * *

><p>Tal vez era tarde para arrepentirse de todas las veces que la hizo enfadar, para pedirle perdón otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido y haberla… haberles dejado solos cuando más unidos tenían que estar. Encerrado en esa húmeda y fría mazmorra, Ron se arrepintió como nunca antes lo hizo por haberse marchado. Asustado, temblando de ira y de dolor por no poder salvarla de las manos de esa sicópata, chillando su nombre con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta.<p>

¿Y que hacer en esos momentos? Trazar un plan, un plan en el que él no estaba colaborando porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más que no fuera gritar su nombre, con la esperanza de que ella le escuchara, que supiera que no estaba sola, que él la amaba aunque no pudiera decírselo con las palabras necesarias, que la iba a rescatar y la llevaría a un lugar seguro. Y cuando dejó de oír sus gritos desgarradores el mundo se le vino encima. ¿Era posible que ella...? Rechazó esa idea al instante y se maldijo a si mismo por el simple hecho de haberlo pensado. Y cuando por fin consiguieron salir de allí abajo y la vio tendida en el suelo, sin saber si seguía con vida o no, decidió darlo todo por ella. Si tenía que morir, moriría. Ya nada le importaba: si estaba viva tendría la oportunidad de salvarla, y si estaba muerta ya no le importaba morir. Su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio que Bellatrix amenazaba con degollarla: estaba siendo amenazada con un cuchillo, pero estaba viva. La iba a salvar y la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Tiró la varita al suelo, temblando por la situación en la que se encontraba su Hermione. Y fue cuando lo oyó: como el chirriar de una puerta, pero no era una puerta lo que chirriaba. La gran lámpara de araña que colgada del techo cayó de pronto al suelo y Ron, aprovechando el despiste de Bellatrix, agarró a Hermione y la atrajo hacía él, alejándola de cualquier mal y abrazándola para protegerla. Y después se desaparecieron. El Refugio, allí sí que estarían seguros, y podría cuidar a Hermione hasta que se recuperara del todo.

No se lo pensó dos veces: cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa, donde estaba Bill esperando por si necesitaban ayuda. Fleur estaba dentro: había preparado una habitación para que Hermione descansara, con una cómoda cama y un gran ventanal por el que se veía la playa que había justo delante de la casa.

Con la respiración entrecortada a causa del miedo, Ron dejó a Hermione en la cama, la ayudó a que se tumbara y la arropó con las mantas que Fleur había preparado cuando se enteró de que venían hacía allí. Intranquilo, el chico se acercó a Hermione y le tocó la frente: estaba muy fría.

-¡Fleur, Fleur! –gritó Ron.

Unos pasos subían corriendo la escalera y Fleur entró en la habitación, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No deja de temblar, está muy fría y… y…

Fleur sabía perfectamente que lo que Hermione necesitaba era reposo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer que no fuera cubrirla con mantas para que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara. En cambio, Ron no estaba de acuerdo con eso: tenía que haber algo que se pudiera hacer para que mejorara más rápidamente.

-Sólo tiene que guardar reposo –le había dicho Fleur en un intento por calmarle.

Pero Ron no quería calmarse.

-¿No entiendes que la ha torturado? ¡Podría haberla matado! –dijo a la chica, furioso.

-¿_Cgees_ que no sé lo que pasa cuando te _togtugan_ de esa _fogma_? No me ha pasado nunca, _Gon, pego _sé pegfectamente que lo único que se puede _haceg_ es _guagdag_ _geposo_, hasta que se _gecupege_ totalmente.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo puedo esperar? –le preguntó con la voz triste.

-Sí, me temo que es lo único que podemos _haceg_.

-Pero… Sé pondrá bien, ¿verdad? –su voz sonó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-_Gon_, ella es _fuegte_. Y sé que te _quiege_, todos los sabemos –el pelirrojo se puso colorado-. _Saldga_ de esta, de _vegdad_.

Fleur no sabía por qué estaba tan segura de que Hermione se recuperaría, pero lo cierto es que lo sabía. Salió de la habitación y dejó a Ron y a Hermione solos. El chico se sentó en una silla que había en un pequeño escritorio que estaba en la habitación, y la acercó a la cama para estar más cerca de Hermione, que ahora dormía plácidamente. Ya no temblaba tanto y había dejado de estar tan fría, pero igualmente no la pensaba dejar sola en ningún momento.

Y así, viendo como Hermione se recuperaba de lo que habría podido ser su muerte, Ron Weasley comprendió lo que sentía por ella, ese sentimiento que sabía que existía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero que nunca se había detenido a reconocer. La amaba, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas peleas y de tantos buenos y malos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>No me <strong>**seáis sosos y dejad reviews, que no os cuesta nada: es gratis. Por cierto... ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
